Sasuke's guardian angel
by phoenixfire211
Summary: "WHY SHOULD YOU GET TO DIE WITH A SMILE ON YOU FACE?" Sasuke howled, tears of blind fury running down his face. "After everything you've done, Why can't I hate you?" He sobbed angrily, his body shaking. Where Sasukes pain should have ended. SASUSAKU


**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or any of the characters, or the song used in this story :)**

**hey guys! This is the first story i actually wrote for this site, just didnt post it because i thought it was shit.**

**My friend says its fair good. So here it is :) Please tell me what you think!**

_**Bold writing is lyrics.**_

_Italic writing is memories_

* * *

**How this world turns cold **  
**and it breaks through my soul**

Drained of everything, he took three hasty, clumsy steps back. 'No, not after everything, I can't loose now.' He thought desperately, willing himself to move, to do something! He would not just stand by as the man who took everything away from him stole his eyes. He wanted to do something rather than stand cowering in fear as the monster wearing his beloved aniki's skin approached, fingers ready to snatch what was not his. '_I only pretended to be the ideal big brother to measure you capacity.' _The words cut at the deep wounds under his skin like a knife through butter. Now, in the dying seconds of his life, he felt the anger at ever falling for the tricks of the brother he worshipped, who had slaughtered his whole family.

_**I will never let you fall**_  
_**I'll stand up with you forever**_

_Sasuke watched his big brother train in pure amazement. The way he jumped and dodged, kunei hitting each target with impossible accuracy, before landing back on forrest floor grazefully, turning to smirk at his open mouthed little brother._

_"I wan't to do that to! Teach me! " Sasuke Shrieked excitedly, causing his brother to frown slighty._

_"Sorry Sasuke, I have a mission. Maybe next time." He said sadly as Sasuke dropped his bottom lip sadly. It was always a mission, or a meeting._

_Itachi leaned down slightly, giving his brother a poke in the forehead._

_"HEY!" He yelled in protest, rubbing his head grumpily, causing Itachi to smirk widely. _

_"Be careful otouto." He murmured before leaving, rolling his eyes as Sasuke picked up the kunei and started training. 'He has to much pressure put on him.' Itachi thought sadly._

_He had come back to find an injured Sasuke clutching sadly at his ankle, who he piggy backed the way home, the little boy hugging his brother from behind. _

_**I'll be there for you through it all**  
**Even if saving you sends me to heaven.**  
__  
_

Sasuke felt the anger boil in his chest as he stood frozen, pinned against the wall. 'MOVE!' he told himself angrily. He could not let it end like this. His mind flashed through things that he did not want to see, the hyper blonde, the annoying pink haired girl, the closet thing he had left to a family left, all he had tossed away for this moment. 'Sakura.' His heart stung painfully at the thought of her name. The most annoying creature he had ever met. Because she had seen the real him. She could see through the cold arrogant demeanour and the good looks, and saw the scared little seven year old still running from the blood.

_**And I know I'll find **_  
_**deep inside me **_

_"I love you with all my heart!" Though they were only twelve at the time, he could see that the sobbing pink haired girl meant it. He felt the rip in chest, but ignored it. He couldn't love. He was an avenger. He could only hate. He listened to her promises and pleas, back turned. Silence._

_"You really are annoying." He smirked cruely, trying his best to ignore the way he emerald green eyes widened in pain at his words._

_"DON'T LEAVE!" She screamed desperately. "I'll Scream!" He was behind her in an instant, his breath on her neck._

_"Sakura. Thankyou." His voice came out in a whisper._

_She did not feel as his lips softly touched hers as he left her unconscious on that bench, a weakness he promised himself wouldn't happen again._

**_I can be the one_**

The outreached fingers slowly reached to his face. He looked up in horror at the monters face. suddenly, the monster was gone, and he was thrown back almost ten years ago to the day that he had been carried all the way home.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, this is the last time.." Itachi's voice was sad, though his face wore a true smile, a smile from the soul. One that sent a knife of pain through Sasuke's guts.

The outreached fingers weakly gave him a poke on the head, before travelling down, down until his whole body crumpled. His breathing slowed and stopped. Itachi Uchiha died with a smile on his face.

_**Use me as you will**_  
_**Pull my strings just for a thrill**_  
_**And I know I'll be okay**_  
_**Though my skies are turning grey**_

Sasuke dropped to his knees next to his brothers lifeless body. There was no relief, no hate, there was only pain. More pain then he had ever experienced. Why did he feel this way?

"I HATE YOU!" He screamed at the body. The smile was still there, mocking him, torturing him. Even as the words left his mouth, he knew they weren't true.

"WHY SHOULD YOU GET TO DIE WITH A SMILE ON YOU FACE?" He howled, tears of blind fury running down his face. The emotions that he had kept bottled inside him for the last 4 years burst out at once. He lifted Itachi's head, softly putting it in his lap.

"After everything you've done, Why can't I hate you?" He sobbed angrily, his body shaking.

"Why are you still the brother I would die for? Why did you do this to me?" Anger, relief, and grief, all at once. It was more than he could handle. He had never felt more alone. He didn't notice the two approaching chakra signals.

One lean't down, behind him, her hands snaking around his chest and pulling him close. He stiffened, alert, but there was little he could do. He could hardly move. Then he smelt the familiar sent of strawberries, and the gleam of pink.

"I got you." Her voice whispered softly in his ear. He relaxed into her grip, the pain partly subsiding. He turned, to her surprise and pulled her closer, burying his face into her shoulder.

_**I will never let you fall (let you fall)**_  
_**I'll stand up with you forever**_  
_**I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)**_  
_**Even if saving you sends me to heaven.**_

Her hands went to his hair, and she smiled slightly.

"Where here for you Sasuke, we always have been, you just didn't notice." she whispered. He looked up slightly, onyx orbs meeting bright blue.

"Long time no see teme." Naruto said softly, a smile smiel on his face, his eyes alight with joy.

"Been a while, hasn't it dobe.." Sasuke replied weakly managing a small smile.

He felt the world going heavy, blackness creeping at the edge of his vision.

"Its ok teme, we got you." Naruto said kindly leaning down to help Sakura pick up there fallen teammate.

"Rest, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said quietly. He leaned into her, desperate to say what should have been said four years ago before it was to late.

"I love you to."

_**Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart**_  
_**Please don't throw that away**_  
_**Cuz I'm here for you**_  
_**Please don't walk away and**_  
_**Please tell me you'll stay, stay **_

* * *

well, I liked writing what totally should have happened :P well, i think anyway. It came out wayyyy corny, but oh well. What can I say, any corny SASUSAKU moments are ok with me ;)

Please reviewww :)

Song: Your guardian angel by red jump suit apparatus


End file.
